Parents of a Boy with Incredible Bag
by Aim 1.0
Summary: He has a set of cool parents and this is their love story. [Set in an alternate universe wherein Doraemon is not a robot] [One-shot]


################

**Parents of a Boy with Incredible Bag**

By Cilodea of Z-4R

################

It was winter season. Kids were outside their homes, snowboarding, skiing, while others were making snowman. Roofs and trees were all covered with snows; everything in the place was white.

While most of the people were busy, a girl, named Dora, looked very worried and just kept digging the snow. Everyone was busy and did not notice what Dora was doing.

In just a minute, her friend Boots came. Boots keenly looked at Dora's face and body; he was mesmerized by the look of Dora. Dora increased in height about two inches and her hair became longer about three inches. She was wearing a white dress with red polka dots and Dora's wearing red lipstick.

As Dora realized how Boots looked at her, she covered her face for Boots not to see it. Then Boots asked Dora, what had happened to her. Dora nodded, and said "I just thought that I would look prettier and more mature when I change my look so that grandma would not be frustrated if she'll see me."

Then Boots just nodded. Dora went back on her search again and did not talk to Boots much while Boots kept on chitchatting by himself about Dora's new look. Dora's very worried and that made her angry at Boots who was kept murmuring about her, she looked at Boots' face directly, eye to eye, and said, "stop it Boots."

Boots stopped talking to himself. In just a few minutes of Boots' silence, he observed and noticed that Dora's looking for something, and then he asked, "what are you looking for Dora?"

"Boots, I received a letter a while ago, it says that grandma is sick. That is why we need to visit grandma. However, the light map is missing, how could we go there?" Dora asked.

Boots was shocked and he fainted because the Light map is missing, since it was the only thing which could lead them the way. After a while, Boots told Dora that Chico might brought it to his house last time. Then, Dora decided to go to Chico's house which can be found on the moon.

After an hour, Dora and Boots needed a space shuttle that was why Dora opened her magical light backpack. When she opened her magical light backpack, the following things came out: space shuttle, tricycle, toothbrush, Jollibee hotdog, and myjuiz.

Since there were choices, what Dora and Boots needed is a vehicle that can travel outside the Earth, so they chose the space shuttle.

In just a blink of eye, a space shuttle was already in front of them. Then they rode on a space shuttle going to the moon. Unlike in Dora's childhood, they travelled very fast. In just a second they were already on the moon.

On the moon, Dora and Boots could not put their feet on the ground, they were floating. Subsequently, they flew and looked for Chico's house.

On their flying journey, there was a thing that caught their eyes. It was a big circle with little white circles surrounding it; its color is glittering green and it has a sweet smell.

Because of the big circle's characteristics, Dora and Boots went there. When they were already in front of the big circle, they realized that the small circles were windows and doors. They concluded that it was Chico's house. They knocked on the door.

Suddenly Chico came out and harshly gave Dora the light map, and then Chico discourteously closed the door. Dora and Boots were astounded; they did not know what happened to Chico. However the light map was on Dora's hand already so they did not worry about Chico. They thought that Chico just had a visitor; who visits every month that was why she acted like that.

While Dora was holding the light map, it suddenly moved away and opened itself in front of Dora's face. The light map was implicating to Dora that they should go to Underwater where Ash can be found because the light map was needed to be wet, for it to give the right direction.

After an hour, it already sunk to Dora's mind where the light map wanted them to go, that was why they rode again a space shuttle going back to Earth.

In just a minute, Dora, light map, and Boots were already on the seashore. Dora first opened her magical light backpack and searched for the things they should wear before going underwater. The magical light backpack exposed the following choices that they should wear: three wet suits, three fins, three air tanks, three first stage regulators, three snorkels, and three masks.

Since all of these were needed, Dora chose everything. Just like a lightning, everything they needed was already on their body. Since they were ready to dive and swim, they did it hastily.

Under the water, there were only colorful corals, stingray and a shark. There were no more sea creatures that can be found. Dora and the other two kept on swimming and looking for Ash who is the guardian of the sea. After a day of searching for Ash, they found no one under the water. Dora's red lipstick was already removed and light map was feeling hopeless. However, Boots still had energy and noticed that there was a note on stingray's flattened body. "I'm on the seashore, preparing the best water to be used to wet the light map. Sincerely, Ash."

Dora felt wasted because they searched only for nothing.

Meanwhile, they got out of the water and walked on the seashore. While they were walking they can feel the cool sea breeze, very tiny sands on their feet, and the sea waves were already about to reach them. Suddenly a guy came; he's a tall man with big eyes and kissable lips. Ash is wearing blue glittering shirt and white crystal pants. Ash asked Dora, "why were you late? I got all the sea creatures out of the sea for you to notice the stingray and the note written on its body. But then"

Dora and friends nodded.

However, the conversation did not take too long; Ash asked the light map to place itself on the bottle full of light mixtures. The light map placed itself and then there were little fireworks, fairies, and stars appeared. The sea shore became a magical land, Dora and friends were left in a daze.

The light map became wet and the places on the map were changed. The itineraries were underwater, desert, and Grandma's Light paradise. Ash told them, "Have a safe trip to your grandma's house Dora and friends, especially you Dora, be prepared. Bye."

Dora and friends just said good bye to Ash and to his magical land and they directly went to the desert. After a while, Ash just disappeared with a magical effect.

They were already on the desert about 10 seconds, without more dreary questions where path they should take.

As they entered the desert land, they saw mountain ranges, camels, and sidewinder snake. While they were on their exploration on the desert, a strong windstorm came which made Dora and friends mixed with the air. The strong windstorm took 1 hour and 30 minutes, so then Dora and friends kept on hovering in the air for the same time as well.

Temporarily, the windstorm left already, and then Dora and others were dropped down harshly on the ground. Dora, after the harsh downfall, could not stand properly and she was touching her back like she has a scoliosis. The light map was colored brown already, because of the sand on the desert covered his wet body. However, Boots can be found nowhere. Dora and the light map were seeking out for Boots but then after a week of search, they did not find Boots.

Despite what happened to Boots, Dora and light map continued their journey to grandma's Light paradise. They walked and did not use any vehicle to go to the next place, which was grandma's Light paradise.

It was already dark when they reached grandma's Light paradise. Though, it was named "Light paradise," it was the opposite of it, it was dark in there and the route could not be seen clearly. They could hear the hoot of an owl and other animal sounds, which made Dora frightened. There were large and tall trees that touched their body, as if these trees were moving and welcoming them. While they were walking on the darkness, there was a small light that appeared so they followed where the small light is heading.

The small light moved fast, as a response they ran until there was a big rock and suddenly light map felt asleep and Dora was tripped. Dora wanted to stand up, but she could not lift herself up even she tried. In just a moment, Dora felt a hand touching her back and hair and then she turned her head to see who the person was. Right when she looked at the person, the person's face was also right on Dora's face. Their eyes were only an inch away to one another and their lips were both have no lipsticks.

Dora was mesmerized for a moment; she did not even know what her position on the ground was. The person who touched the back of Dora was Pokémon, who was a bald human. Pokémon was as tall as Dora and had white skin complexion. He had big eyes, small nose, kissable lips, and brown eyebrows. He was wearing blue pants and shirt.

Dora hurriedly got up and fixed herself, she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach or even airplanes and blood was rushing through her body.

As soon as Dora got up, Pokémon hugged her and said, "I am Pokémon, I love you Dora."

Dora was surprised, she could not say anything but then her lips slowly opened and she uttered these words with a mild voice "I love you too Pokémon."

The moment that Dora said those words, Pokémon hugged her tightly and said "Dora, I planned everything. I sent a letter for you to go here in Light paradise. Your grandma is not sick. In fact, she is very energetic. Then Dora, I already asked her if I could be your husband."

Then Dora hugged him back even tighter and asked, "Pokémon, I would love to be your wife."

"I miss and love you so much Dora, I thought you would not remember me anymore." Pokémon replied.

From the very start, Pokémon and Dora were childhood friends in Light paradise. However due to Dora's exploration, Pokémon was left in Light paradise and felt lonely because of Dora's absence.

Later, Dora and Pokémon were fallen in love with each other that was why there was something happened that night between them.

After nine months, Dora gave birth to a boy and they named him Doraemon. They combined their names to formulate the name of their child. When Doraemon opened his eyes, he saw a light and unexpectedly he turned into a 12 years old boy. Doraemon became as tall as his parents. He had a pocket on front of his body; where he can get everything he need. His skin complexion was white and he was wearing blue long sleeves and pants.

Afterwards, Dora realized that his son's pocket can make Boots and light map back on their normal state, consequently she asked Doraemon to use his magical pocket to bring Boots and light map on their lives. Accordingly to what was asked by Dora, Boots and light map were back on their lives and they lived in the Light paradise happily-sometimes-not-ever-after.

**FIN**


End file.
